Female Sonic and Shadow
by Jazmir97
Summary: Looks like Sonic and Shadow are turned into girls and Tails is sick. How are they going to change themselves back without Tails' help?
1. Chapter 1

It's been months after Nebula and her friends joined and befriended the sonic gang though like Nebula, Shadow need a home so Sonic offered him a one which he agreed to. Though as they lived together in the apartment they kind of fight but they still care and respect each other like brothers. A few days later after the events of Female Gamer, Sonic and Shadow were at home sleeping at their apartment little did they know that something unexpected happed to them. When sonic was waking up, he made a yawn but it sounded different.

"Huh? Why did I yawn like girl? *gasped*Well that's weird" He realized that wasn't his voiced at all

He notice he that his breasts are big, he's wearing red sunglasses on his head, a blue-green shirt that looks loose on the right side with pink lightning bolt logo, a bracelet on his left wrist, light blue shorts with a pink belt and red laced up boots instead his sonic shoes. His quills almost look like Amy's except it's a little longer. Sonic was really freaking out.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed like a little girl so loud, that it woke up Shadow.

"Hey, what's the big idea Faker?" he said in a girl voice

"*gasped* Wait in minute! What the hell going on!?"

He looks at himself and saw his breasts are big with white fur and he's wearing blue-green strapless crop top, pink sleeveless leather jacket, blue ripped striped leggings, and pink shoes instead of his skating shoes. His quills looks a lot like Nebula's except that it's curly and he doesn't have a pony tail and his skin color is peach

"OH MY GOD! Why am I a girl?!" He screamed. Then sonic burst into his room and saw Shadow as a girl.

"Oh God, not you too!" Sonic said in shock

"When did this happen?" Shadow said, looking at Sonic

"I don't know, all I can say is just I woke up as girl with horrible designed clothes" said Sonic

"Same for me" Shadow said

"Shadow what are we going to do? We can't let anyone see us like this, especially for Nebula and Amy"

"Don't worry Faker, maybe Tails can help change us back"

"Houston, we have a problem"

"What do you mean?" he/she asked

"Well…you see yesterday when I was dating Amy while you were dating Nebula, I got call from Cream. She told me that Tails caught a flu and she's taking care of him until he fully recovers" Sonic answered

"Oh great! Really great, that's what I need" said Shadow

"Calm down Faker, besides maybe we can find a way to change ourselves back to boys without Tails' help" said Sonic

"Exactly how are we're going to do that?" he/she asked

"Simple, all we have to do is remember what we did yesterday that might of caused this" said Sonic

"Very well Faker but we need to change our names so we don't have to explain to our friends about this including our girlfriends" said Shadow

"Also we must remember not call each other Fakers in public. Otherwise everyone will get weird looks" said Sonic

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways I wonder what kind of names we could come up with on our own?" said Shadow

"Let's see…*thinking for a few minutes*since your dark as night, I come up with name for you called 'The Jackass'" Sonic respond

"Seriously?! NOW?!" Shadow yelled

"Just kidding, I'll call you…'Nights'" said Sonic laughing

"Good enough for me" Shadow scoffs

He/she then started wondering what name to call Sonic. He/she considered calling him/her 'Phonie' but it's too obvious for anyone to suspect. Then Shadow thought of two names that he/she got from a book ever since he/she moved with Sonic and develop interest in reading.

"Say, do you like name Nicki or Nicole?" Shadow asked

"Hmm….I take the named Nicki because Nicole sounds too serious" Sonic respond

"Alright, from now on we are Nicki and Nights" said Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sonic and Shadow are now Nicki and Nights in their female version)

"All right Nights lets remember what we did before this happened starting with you. Do you have any idea what you did on your date with Nebula?" Nicki asked

"Nothing really, I just took her to a gothic store, but I doubt anything happened to us turning into girls" "Welllll….it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Lets go"

Nights sighed "Fine *takes out the chaos emerald* but before we go, we have to make sure Amy and Nebula never see us"

"Got it"

"All right, CHAOS CONTROL" with that Nicki and Nights teleported to the store

(With Amy and Nebula)

Amy was at the kitchen making breakfast when Nebula (a blue-violet hedgehog who wears dark blue jeans and black T-shirt) came by.

"Hey Nebula"

"Hey Amy, what up?" Nebula asked

"Great, how about you?" she said

"Same as always" Nebula respond

"That's good, say would you like some eggs and bacon?" Amy asked

"Sure, I'm getting hungry anyway" said Nebula.

"Do I smell breakfast" it was Nebula's sister, Selene (a black hedgehog who wears black jeans with a magenta lines on the sides, black and magenta T-shirt). Who happens to drop by at the kitchen.

"Hey Selene" they greeted

"Mind if I joined you two?" Selene asked

"No, not at all Selene you can join us" said Amy. A few minutes later Amy started serving breakfast while they're having a conversation about their date.

"So…..how was your date yesterday with the boys? Did they ask you to marry them?" she asked

Nebula and Amy's faces stared to blushing madly after what she said.

"SELENE!" they shout

"I'm just kidding" she said laughing. Nebula sighed

"Don't gets us started Selene, let's just eat your breakfast before it gets cold" said Nebula. Amy and Selene agreed and started to eat their breakfast. A few minutes later , Amy thought of something.

"Hey Nebula do you and your sister want to hang out with me at the mall?" Amy asked

"There's a mall here?" they said in a confused look

"You girls have haven't heard about it, the city opened it a few days ago. You should check it out"

"I don't know Amy to be honest you do know that Selene and I don't like girly girl stuff"

"I know but its really cool in there, they have a lot things including stuff that you like not mention they have a store full of Gothic stuff"

"Are you serious Amy?" Selene asked

"Totally" Amy respond

"Well…alright we'll go but you better not be lying" said Nebula

"Great! And no, I'm not" Amy protested

(Back to Nicki and Nights)

"Did you find anything odd around here Nicki" Nights asked

"Nope, not at all…except for some jerks making out with a mop." Nicki said in disgust

"You're telling me. Now I have phone numbers to burn. By the way what's that you're carrying inside that bag?" Nights asked pointing the shopping bag on her hand.

"Oh, this? When I was searching around, I came across some eye contacts and makeup products the store was selling and I thought if we wear them there will be a small chance anybody noticing who we are. So I bought them" said Nicki

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? There is no way I'm wearing those stupid makeup products and eye contacts!" Nights yelled

"Nights we have wear to them or things will get complicated sooner or later and I understand you hate the idea of wearing makeup and eye contacts, so do I, but nobody cares because we're girls"

"Still I'm not gonna wear them!"

"May I remind you if our friends see our faces like this.*pointing at her face* I'm pretty sure it's not going take them long to figure out who we really are. I mean think about it would you like to be humiliated by them?"

"…..."

Nights was silent. She never thought their friends might laugh at them though. She always knows they would never do that then again she did remembered Gamer pulling pranks on them that are embarrassing sometimes. Though she doesn't want to talk about it, Nicki does have the point.

"Well?"

Nights sighed "Fine but in one condition: you better not tell anyone about it or else! Is that clear?"

"You have my word. Lets go to the girls' restroom to put on some makeup and eye contacts on" said Nicki

"Ummm….I'm not too sure about that" Nights said nervously

"Why not?" Nicki asked

"Don't you think its embarrassing go in there, I mean we never been to a girls restroom before besides I don't like evading girls' privacy"

"Don't worry we're just gonna put on some makeup and eye contacts and get out of there as fast as we can when we're done. Are you okay with that?"

"Sounds good to me….I guess"

"Alright, lets do this" said Nicki

20 minutes later….Nicki and Nights were out of the girls' restroom as fast they could and got blush on their faces not to mention they couldn't stop trembling. Obviously they were traumatize for what they saw in there. Nicki now wears bright red lip gloss to go with her boots and sun glasses, pink eye-shadow and eye liner to go with her lightning bolt logo on her shirt and her belt and eye contacts that has the same color as Amy's. For Nights, she wears a pink lip gloss to go with her sleeveless leather jacket and shoes, blue-green eye shadow and eyeliner to go with her blue-green strapless crop top, and eye contacts that has the same color as Nebula's. Last but not least both of them wear the same a mascara and light pink blush on their faces.

"Oh my god! I was right, it was embarrassing in there"

"Embarrassing? I would say horrifying if you ask me"

"Well…on the bright side we're out of the girls' restroom for good"

"Yeah…lets just never speak of this again"

"Agree, okay now it's your turn to remember. What did you do with Amy on your date?"

"Hmmm…..I did remember taking her to mall that opened a few days ago and it's not far from here let's go check it out"

"Alright lets go" with that Nicki and Night left the store


	3. Chapter 3

As Nicki and Nights were walking down to the mall, things got a little crazier they expected not to mention a group of 3 guys gave them wolf whistles and specific words much to Nicki's and Nights' annoyance.

"Man those guys are perverts" Nicki said in disgust

"Tell me about it. At least we're almost there, we just got to-" they were interrupted by another wolf whistle from certain person who they wished they didn't encounter during this time.

"Ooh la la, who do we have here?" it was Gregory (A orange hedgehog who looks likes sonic but he wears brown gloves and brown shoes) who happens to be walking by. Nicki and Nights pretend to act like they don't know him or Gregory will find out that it's them as girls.

"What are you looking at, son of bitch?" Nicki asked angrily

"Oh nothing but two major babes like you" Gregory said in a flirty tone which made them blush madly.

"Don't call us babe, you asshole!" Nights yelled

"I'm a dude, not a ass" Gregory protested

"Then why did you call us major babes?" Nicki asked

"Cause you're hottest girls I ever seen" Gregory smirked evilly

"Watch your mouth you son of bitch or you're gonna get it!" Nights hissed angrily

"Pfft...yeah right like you're gonna-" he was interrupted be a very strong kick from Nights

"*groan* right in the…" Then Gregory fell on the ground.

"Hmph! Serves him right" Nights scoffs

"Indeed" said Nicki

Then suddenly a strange mist swiftly passed them for a few seconds.

"Whoa did you see that!" said Nicki

"Yeah but what was it?" Nights asked

"I don't know but lets not worry about that now, lets get out of here before Gregory wakes up" Nicki suggested

"Right" said Nights and within a minuet they kept walking.


End file.
